


Tres azucarillos, por favor

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día tras otro. Son todos lo mismo. Te vistes, vas a trabajar. Miras el reloj a cada segundo, sabiendo que falta menos para verla. El calor del lugar, el instante en que te ve y sus labios forman una sonrisa. En cómo se le iluminan los ojos. Oyes las burlas de tus amigos tras tu oreja solo por no tener el valor de dar el paso hacia ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarket/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Si hubiese sido Rowling le habría dado a Crookshank un nombre elegante, como Rengar. Por ejemplo.
> 
> Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Y mi amigo invisible era... (redoble) ¡Zarket than Black! ¡Espero que te guste! Quería hacerte la difícil, pero bueno, me metí en una camisa de once varas y entonces decidía hacer cambio de argumento debido a que el tiempo se me echaba encima.
> 
> Sobre esta petición, pensé poco en cómo hacerla. La idea se me vino en seguida a la cabeza... Luego pensé que quizá habías pensado en ellos más jóvenes. Pero bueno, ya es tarde para lamentaciones, ahí va:

**Lunes 16 de diciembre de 2002**

Theodore se detuvo, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de sí, sorprendido por el calor que hacía en el local. Los parroquianos, frente a los gruesos abrigos que se veían en el exterior, iban con túnicas ligeras y tenían las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor del fuego. Con aire distraído, desanudó la bufanda que llevaba alrededor de su cuello y la buscó con la mirada.

Nunca había sido demasiado fan del Caldero Chorreante. Y mucho menos desde que cambiara de dueño a la bonachona de Hannah Abbot. Era un lugar de paso y despreocupado, con algunos tablones del suelo sueltos y madera ennegrecida. Theodore estaba seguro que había polvo milenario acumulado en alguna de las esquinas.

Y ni siquiera estaba cerca de su trabajo en el Ministerio.

Pero estaba ella.

Daphne. La misma Daphne que en el colegio achicaba los ojos e intentaba copiar desde el otro lado del pasillo durante los exámenes porque se había pasado la noche en vela, preocupada por el resultado del mismo y había olvidado la mitad de lo estudiado. La misma que durante los últimos momentos del mismo le agarró la mano tan fuerte que tuvo la marca de sus uñas clavadas durante una semana.

Por supuesto, ella estaba allí. Tenía su cara redondeada especialmente sonrojada, el pelo rubio recogido en una larga trenza y un estúpido delantal blanco que le daba un aspecto hogareño y cálido.

Le sonrió.

—Hola —dijo moviendo los labios. Theodore asintió brevemente, antes de buscar una mesa solitaria en la que poder sentarse.

Escogió una que todavía tenía un par de jarras a medio terminar de los anteriores clientes. Había una mancha humedeciendo la madera vieja y varias servilletas apiladas sobre ella. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en hacer que el estropicio desapareciera, pensó con cierto desagrado arrastrando la silla.

Se quitó con cierta parsimonia los guantes y el abrigo, los dobló y dejó sobre el respaldo. Echó un rápido vistazo a Daphne (que cruzaba la estancia con una bandeja metálica llena de jarras de hidromiel) antes de sentarse.

Y esperó.

De cualquier manera, no tardó mucho en acercarse a él.

—Buenos días —la saludó inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

Ella curvó los labios y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Vaya, vaya. Si es el mismísimo Theodore Nott. ¿Qué tal?

Lo dijo como si hiciera meses que no se vieran. Como si la vida lo tuviera tan absorto que apenas tuviese tiempo para ir allí a tomarse algo.

—Atareado —respondió casi de manera mecánica, pensando en dónde habría estado Daphne hacía cuatro años. Probablemente en Hogsmeade, cargada de bolsas y con una sonrisa en los labios.

O dónde podría estar si tan solo las cosas hubieses sido un poco diferentes.

—¿Sí? —recogió las tazas y sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su delantal—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Los graciosillos de todos los años —respondió fijándose en sus dedos. Llevaba las uñas muy cortas y sin pintar. En el colegio solía dedicar las mañanas de los sábados a hacer complicados dibujos con esmalte—. Con estas fiestas se emocionan. Hemos estado toda la mañana en tiendas muggles. Han estado distribuyendo unos muñecos que salían solos de sus cajas e intentaban matar a los muggles.

—¿De verdad? —lo dijo con sincera sorpresa, sentándose casi de manera mecánica frente a él. Ignorando la suciedad y, por qué no decirlo, su trabajo.

—Bueno, había uno que solo quería un abrazo. Y no paraba de repetirlo. Era un poco tétrico.

Rio.

—Bueno, al menos no podrás decir que te aburres sin hacer nada.

Theodore se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Veo que está lleno a rabiar. Abbot estará muy contenta.

—Las Navidades siempre dan un empujón al negocio —dijo, aunque realmente no hacía falta—. ¿Qué te traigo?

—Un té —pidió, sintiéndose un poco incómodo—. Con leche, tr...

—Tres azucarillos; una empanada de jamón de dragón y queso. Y el Profeta, claro. Uno que no esté demasiado pringoso. Para qué preguntaré.

—Cómo me conoces.

Daphne se encogió de hombros, levantándose. La bandeja giró entre sus dedos.

—Ahora te lo traigo. Luego quiero que me cuentes todo lo de esos muñecos.

—Ya sabes que no hay mucho —farfulló mientras ella se alejaba, no muy seguro de que le hubiese oído.

Su trabajo era aburrido. Cosas de la vida. Antes del Señor Oscuro sus esperanzas sobre el futuro habían sido bastante positivas. Su padre había manejado los canales de distribución de prácticamente todo el Callejón Diagon antes de ser encerrado en Azkaban. Por supuesto, en cuanto aquello ocurrió todo sus clientes les bombardearon con lechuzas para cancelar sus servicios.

Su abuelo cerró la empresa antes de que generara grandes pérdidas y Theodore jamás tuvo la oportunidad de heredarla.

Trabajar en el Departamento de Accidentes y Seguridad Mágica no se acercaba a sus expectativas. La parte buena era que siempre tenía una historia que contar. La mala es que dudaba que alguien con su apellido pudiera aspirar a algo más que a ser un desmemorizador.

El Señor Oscuro siempre manchó todo lo que tocaba.

Probablemente, otro ejemplo de aquello fuese Daphne. Los Greengrass nunca habían sido mortífagos y habían hecho bien al mantenerse al margen durante la primera guerra. Pero al final volaron demasiado cerca del sol y se quemaron.

El padre de Daphne no había llevado la Marca, pero sí había aportado fondos y contactos. Y para los tribunales aquello había resultado sinónimo de multas y expropiaciones debido a colaboracionismo indirecto.

Luego... Luego, simplemente, habían tenido mala suerte.

—Aquí tienes. Te he escogido una de las recién hechas, que sé que te gusta el pan caliente. —Daphne volvió a aparecer delante suya, dejando sobre la mesa su bandeja.

—Eres increíble —murmuró con cariño.

—Oh. Ahora cuéntame lo de los muñecos —le animó sentándose de nuevo frente a él y apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos.

La mesa era enorme y parecía estar lejísimos. Theodore se aclaró la garganta e intentó reordenar sus pensamientos. Cuando él había llegado al lugar, gran parte del trabajo ya había sido hecho. Tan solo había una muñeca grande y de trapo agitando sus débiles brazos y suplicando algo de cariño.

Casi todo lo que sabía lo hacía tras escuchar los testimonios de los testigos.

—Pues verás —dijo bajando la voz, obligándola a inclinarse un poco más sobre la mesa para escucharle. Le encantaba hacer eso, asegurarse que tenía su atención—, aún no se sabe si las muñecas entraron así en la tienda o fueron manipuladas de manera posterior. El caso es que fueron colocadas en el escaparate y en las estanterías, hasta que a eso de las seis de la tarde, en hora punta, una de ellas empezó a moverse.

»La vio una niña. Dicen que se fue corriendo a llamar a su madre, ni siquiera se asustó. La madre... ah, eso es otra historia. Llamó la atención de toda la tienda...

* * *

**Martes 17 de diciembre de 2002**

Theodore salió aquel día una hora y media tarde del trabajo. Estaba cansado y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero no fue directamente a casa. En su lugar, se apareció en el Callejón Diagon.

El invierno se había apoderado de la calle, a pesar de los múltiples hechizos que pretendían protegerla de la nieve. Los tejados y las esquinas formaban pequeños montículos que brillaban ambarinos a la luz de las arregló la capa, más por meticulosidad que porque fuera a pasar frío, y golpeó con la varita el ladrillo que marcaba el paso de la calle mágica y el bar.

Por supuesto, Daphne estaba allí. Estaba frente a la barra, llenando su bandeja con bebidas. Theodore sonrió al verla y se encaminó a una de las mesas. Con suerte, su favorita estaba libre: una pequeña, junto a las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios. Desde ella podía verse todo el local y, aun así, pasar ciertamente desapercibido.

—Theodore —le saludó Daphne un rato después—. Pensé que hoy no te pasarías, a las horas que son ya...

—He tenido lío —respondió con tono hosco. Ella parpadeó, un poco sorprendida—. Yo... ha sido un mal día.

—¿Y eso?

—Malfoy me ha mandado una invitación para una fiesta de Navidad.

Era una broma, claro. Y funcionó, Daphne bufó divertida y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo también. —Arrastró ruidosamente una de las sillas y se sentó—. No sé que es lo que pretenden.

—Supongo que querrán restregarnos que vuelven a tener sus arcas llenas. —Theodore arañó distraído la mesa. Había gente que tenía demasiada suerte.

—Astoria está emocionada. Está buscando como loca un diseño de vestido para mandar hacer.

Theodore levantó sorprendido la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes cómo es ella.

—Pero...

Daphne se encogió de hombros, quitándole hierro al asunto.

—Supongo que acabará llevando una de las túnicas viejas de mamá. Ya sabe lo que hay.

Desde la muerte del padre de Daphne, un par de años atrás, había sido ella la encargada de mantener a su familia. Y eso eran muchos gastos, si tan solo se hubiese presentado a los EXTASIS.

Theodore le había recomendado muchas veces que convenciera a su madre para vender la vieja casa familiar. Pero era como hablar a una pared. Parecía que ninguna de las tres Greengrass estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a la realidad.

—¿Vais a ir?

—Cualquiera le dice que no... Además, ya casi nunca os veo a todos juntos.

Theodore asintió. La verdad es que él mismo no podía recordar la última vez que había visto a Pansy o a Blaise. A Draco le veía más amenudo, solía pasarse por su oficina y hablaban. Muchas veces pretendía que pasaba por allí; otras le buscaba.

Aunque casi nunca le interesaba lo que le tenía que decir.

—Supongo que yo también iré, entonces —dijo, sentándose correctamente sobre la silla y sonriendo.

—Así se hace. Ahora, ¿qué te pasa?

Theodore negó ligeramente la cabeza. No porque no quisiera hablar, sino más bien para aclarar sus ideas.

—Cinco tiendas más a lo largo del país. Todas igual, con las malditas muñecas. Se han involucrado hasta los aurores, creen que se debe a algún tipo de banda antimuggles.

Daphne arrugó la nariz.

—Vaya rollo.

Theodore asintió. Cada vez que algún grupo así actuaba, la prensa levantaba todas las viejas historias y no era raro recibir alguna carta de un lector indignado por lo que habían hecho sus antepasados.

—Y Draco monta una fiesta justo en medio. Siempre tan oportuno, ¿eh?

Thedore sonrió.

—Supongo, entonces, que iremos todos como amigos. ¿No?

Daphne asintió.

—Voy a por tu pedido de siempre. Espera.

* * *

**Viernes 20 de diciembre de 2002**

Cuando Thedore salió de uno de los despachos que ocupaba el departamento de desmemorizadores se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó con cierto desagrado. Malfoy captó al vuelo el tono y achicó los ojos, claramente disgustado por el recibimiento.

Con el paso de los años, Malfoy había ido acortado las diferencias que le distinguían de su padre. La misma mirada, la misma pose. Incluso la misma ropa escuprulosamente negra y cara.

—No seas idiota, Nott. He venido a hablar contigo.

A Theodore le habría encantado mandarle a paseo, así, sin más. Pero no era algo a lo que él acostumbrase. Así que en su lugar señaló hacia delante.

—Ya he confirmado lo de tu fiesta. Mandé la lechuza esta mañana.

—A nadie le importa eso. ¿Tienes un momento, entonces?

—Podemos ir a donde Daphne y tomarnos algo. Parece que hoy es un día tranquilo, puedo escaparme un rato.

Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron con un maldisimulado interés.

—Si, vamos. Es sobre una oportunidad de negocio. Ya sabes, como hacían nuestros padres tiempo atrás.

—Ya —dijo, aunque realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que solían hacer sus padres tiempo atrás. Más allá de molestar muggles, claro está.

Theodore empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando Malfoy no dijo ni media palabra mientras se dirigían al ascensor. No dijo nada, ni siquiera, cuando atravesaron el Atrio medio vacío, claro indicio de que todavía estaban en horas de oficina.

Ni cuando salieron a la zona habilitada para las desapariciones.

Daphne los recibió con una expresión un poco rara. Como si fuera algo que no acabase de creerse.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? —les preguntó, levantando su delgada muñeca y mirando su reloj de pulsera. Thedore sabía que lo llevaba desde quinto. Era de plata, muy ligero, y con números alargados. Si no se equivocaba, había pertenecido a una de sus bisabuelas. Solía pulirlo y darle cuerda todas las noches, antes de acostarse. Suponía que seguía haciéndolo.

—La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí —replicó Malfoy, sentándose en su mesa favorita—. ¿No descansas nunca?

Daphne levantó un poco la barbilla. Theodore sabía que no le daba vergüenza trabajar, o por lo menos ya no. Pero Malfoy era Malfoy y uno no sabía cuando estaba de buen humor.

—Eso no te importa. ¿Qué os pongo?

—Solo el té —pidió Theo—. Lo de siempre.

Daphne le sonrió y giró un poco la cabeza hacia Malfoy.

—Whisky. Sin hielo. Y espero que sea de mis bodegas.

—Lo que tú digas —replicó cambiando a un tono bastante más brusco y alejándose a la barra.

Malfoy esperó, incluso entonces, a que estuviese a una distancia prudente para que no pudiese oírles.

—He oído sobre una oportunidad de negocio.

Theodore no respondió en seguida. Había algo en el tono de Malfoy, en su mirada vidriosa y en su expresión corporal -demasiado echado hacia delante, con una mano extendida, como si apenas pudiera contenerse- que le decía que debía mantenerse al márgen. Le recordaba a cuando llegaba con uno de sus planes maestros para hacer que Potter saliese escaldado.

(Y no hace falta recordar lo que solía ocurrir después).

—¿Dónde?

—Eso no importa. El caso es que conozco a un tipo que va a traer un cargamento de coches voladores...

—Esos coches son ilegales —respondió en el acto Thedore. En los últimos años se habían convertido en una moda bastante molesta, sobre todo para su departamento. Al parecer, Harry Potter había conducido uno años atrás.

Y cosas del destino, ahora todo el mundo quería uno.

—¿Qué más dá? El caso es que me los va a dejar tirados. Y había pensado que podríamos ser socios en este caso.

Si Theodore hubiese sido un mago un poco más impulsivo se habría levantado en ese mismo momento, habría pagado la cuenta, habría rodeado a Daphne por la cintura y le habría dado el beso que nunca se había atrevido a dar y habría vuelto a la oficina. Pero en su lugar se quedó allí, esperando.

—Yo no tengo dinero, Draco —respondió con cansancio. Como si aquella fuera su gran pega.

—No socio capitalista —replicó haciendo una mueca—. Necesito tus contactos. Y tus habilidades.

—Draco, ¿sabes dónde te estás metiendo?

—¿Qué?

—Esto no es el colegio.

—No soy estúpido, Nott —Malfoy se recogió hacia atrás, volviendo a poner la espalda recta y apretando los puños—. Es una buena oportunidad para ganar dinero. Dinero que, como bien has dicho, no tienes.

—El castigo a estas cosas no es limpiar unos cuantos orinales sin magia.

Malfoy tamborileó la mesa con los dedos, un poco impaciente.

—No puedes dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

—No voy a encubrirte.

La expresión de Malfoy hubiese valido la pena inmortalizarla. Perdió el color de su cara y abrió la boca, sin llegar a pronunciar palabra.

—No te preocupes. Tampoco te voy a denunciar. Pero no cuentes conmigo.

Recogió toda su compostura en un instante.

—Piensa en lo que podrías ganar. Haciendo cálculos por la baja, podría llegar a darte cerca de quince mil galeones. Eso no lo ganas ni en un año.

Thedore no hizo ningún gesto ni respondió.

»No seas idiota. Podrías hacer grandes cosas con ese dinero. Pagar la entrada de una casa. Sobornar a un par de idiotas para que intenten promocionarte. Incluso podrías comprar uno de esos coches.

Malfoy se echó un poco más hacia delante y sonrió. Idiota.

»Incluso podría servirte para que escapara de aquí. Comprarle un anillo, esas cosas.

Se estaba refiriendo a Daphne.

Theodore parpadeó, sorprendido, y notó como las mejillas se le encendían. Tomó aire lentamente.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy.

—Toma, Theo. —Prácticamente pegó un salto de su silla y levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con Daphne. Su expresión no indicaba que hubiese oído demasiado ed su conversación, para su propio alivio—. Y para ti, pequeño monstruo, el whisky.

Daphne descorchó una vieja botella de vidreo con el logo de la familia Malfoy y sirvió una generosa ración.

»Ahora, ¿se puede saber a qué se debe esta extraordinaria reunión?

—Nos hemos encontrado —dijo rapidamente Theodore—. Hoy casi no tengo trabajo, la cosa está tranquila.

—Leí que pillasteis a los de las muñecas. Al final eran unos críos, ¿eh?

Theodore sonrió. De esa hazaña estaba especialmente orgulloso. Tras una de sus entrevistas predesmemorización le había sonsacado a uno de los testigos una descripción de uno de ellos. De ahí, el departamento de aurores había hablado con los muggles y lo habían reconocido en cuestión de minutos.

—Al parecer.

—Qué idiotas.

Se miraron y sonrieron. Probablemente Daphne se estaba imaginando a los chicos que pensaban que habían sido lo suficientemente listos como para engañar al Ministerio de Magia. Theodore solo la miraba a ella, con el pelo recogido y los mechones que se le escapaban.

—¿Qué muñecas? —intervino Malfoy, rompiendo en el acto el encanto de la escena. Daphne parpadeó sorprendida y lo miró, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Cosas del trabajo de Theodore. Ha salido en el periódico.

—¿Ah, sí?

Suspiró con cansancio.

—Lee el periódico, Malfoy, no hay gran cosa que pueda contarte. Ya sabes, mi aburrido y mal pagado trabajo.

* * *

**Miércoles 25 de diciembre de 2002**

La noche de la fiesta de Malfoy llegó mucho más pronto de lo que habría deseado. Theodore recordaba las viejas fiestas en la Mansión Malfoy de su infancia a la que acudía todo el que era alguien en la sociedad mágica. Y, sobre todo, todos los sangre limpia. Hacía años que no organizaban ninguna.

Y no podía decir que las echara de menos.

La señora Malfoy lo recibió con una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada crítica. Theodore le devolvió el gesto.

—Tus amigos están junto a la chimenea —le indicó. Parecía la misma mujer que tomaba el té mientras Malfoy, Vincent y él jugaban en el patio trasero persiguiendo las aves albinas del señor Malfoy. Y de eso hacía una eternidad.

—Gracias —murmuró alejándose.

Habían arreglado unos de los salones para la ocasión. Luminoso, de paredes altas; habían retirado una gran mesa que solía presidirlo para dar paso a una sala de baile. Al fondo, en una esquina, un cuarteto de cuerda tocaba concentrado una pieza. Había camareros por todas partes, llevando copas y canapés.

Aprovechó que uno pasaba por su lado para tomar uno de cada.

Junto a la chimenea, habían colocado unos sillones. Millicent, que llevaba el pelo recogido, ya estaba allí. Le sonrió con su cara regordeta.

—¡Estás más flaco! —le saludó con alegría, echándose a un lado para que se sentara, bajando sus pies desnudos al suelo. A un lado había abandonado unos altísimos tacones.

—Nos vemos casi todos los días —respondió . Millicent trabajaba en el departamento de aurores y sus oficinas estaban relativamente cerca—. ¿Somos los únicos que hemos llegado?

—No. Pansy y Greg están buscando alcohol y comida, respectivamente. Y la última vez que vi a Blaise estaba intentando conseguir que alguien le compre alguno de sus diseños.

—¿Aquí?

—Ajá.

Thedore frunció el ceño. El sillón era espantosamente duro, como todo en aquella casa. Tan elegante como incómodo.

—No sé si seré solo yo —le dijo con cierta malicia—, pero la idea de que una mujer se ponga la ropa interior que diseñe Zabini me resulta perturbadora.

Millicent, acorde a su falta de autocontrol, soltó una fuerte carcajada. Se rio con tanto ímpetu que se dobló sobre sí misma. Le dio un pequeño empujón que provocó que se vertiera parte de su copa sobre su túnica.

—Ropa... interior... Merlín, nunca lo había pensado. Zabini...

—Ya —respondió un poco incómodo, haciendo desaparecer la mancha con un movimiento de varita y arrugando el ceño.

Durante unos instantes, el único sonido que se produjo entre ambos fue la risa decadente de Millicent. Cuando terminó, Theodore se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió.

—Ay, qué risa —murmuró acalorada.

—¿Y cómo te van las cosas?

Millicent se encogió de hombros, abanicándose con una de sus manos.

—Bien, supongo. Aunque nunca tan bien como a los Malfoys. ¿Eh?

No supo bien distinguir si había malicia detrás de sus palabras o, simplemente, el reflejo de alguna de sus investigaciones.

—Los Malfoy siempre han sabido como hacer fortuna —replicó en tono neutro.

—Demasiado bien, diría yo.

Theodore giró la cabeza para mirarla. Millicent parecía absolutamente normal, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo demasiado tieso sobre su nuca. Malfoy no era tan estúpido como para haberle ofrecido a ella el mismo trato. ¿Verdad?

—No estarás insinuando...

—Lo sabes ta bien como yo.

Apretó los labios. Ella no parecía estar preocupada.

»Hay gente que nunca paga lo que hace. ¿Verdad?

—Supongo.

Se miró las manos, sin saber si añadir algo más. Millicent parecía entretenida solo con ver a la gente ir y venir.

»¿Y si te digo que sé en qué está metido Malfoy?

—Te diría que no seas perra y que compartas el cotilleo, por supuesto —respondió Millicent con tono serio.

—Claro —replicó con cierta amargura, lamentándose de haberlo dicho.

—No, en serio, si fuera al revés te lo diría. Siempre es divertido ver como hace tonterías. Y es más divertido si podemos criticarlo entre todos. A míster perfecto.

Theodore bebió un trago más largo.

—Y siempre viene bien un ascenso, ¿no?

—A mí me da igual. Mientras no esté relacionado con magia tenebrosa puedo reírme a gusto.

»Bueno, ¿entonces qué?

Aún no había decidido si se lo iba a decir cuando Daphne se dejó ver entre los invitados junto a su hermana. Astoria iba deslumbrante, con una túnica de gasa de color pastel y el cabello recogido en un moño. Llevaba un pesado collar que hizo que Theodoro apretase ligeramente los dientes.

Daphne estaba... Theodore no pudo apartar la vista de ella. Llevaba un vestido largo y oscuro, de color azul, y el pelo suelto que le caía en cascada sobre los hombros. En los últimos tiempos nunca llevaba el pelo suelto.

Se levantó.

Millicent dejó escapar una risa débil a su lado.

Daphne sonrió y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¡Daphne, cielo! —Pansy apareció detrás de ella y se lanzó en sus brazos. La bebida que llevaba se balanceó dentro de su copa, amenazando con derramarse.

—¿Aún estás colado por ella? —le preguntó Millicent en voz baja, haciendo que Theodore se ruborizara—. Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

—No te metas.

—Oh, vamos, no seas así. Lo vuestro ya es asunto de todos.  _Respublica_. Ya sabes.

No respondió de inmediato. Volvió a sentarse, sin apartar la vista de ella.

—¿Y qué? —dijo con tono seco.

—No. Nada.

—Suéltalo de una vez. De todas formas, sabes que me lo vas a decir.

—Si sigues prolongándolo un día llegará con un chico del brazo. Es cuestión de tiempo.

Apretó los dientes. La idea dolía, pero no sabía como afrontarlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo que le resultaba absurdo pensar que diría que sí. Eran amigos y ya estaba.

—Deberías dejar de preocuparte por los romances ajenos y empezar a buscar uno propio —replicó cínicamente.

Millicent bufó y se levantó de su asiento para saludar.

* * *

Theodore observó como Daphne bailaba con Malfoy. No es que estuviera celoso. A él no le gustaba esa cosa de bailar y Malfoy era lo suficientemente idiota como para no suponer un competidor.

Eso sin contar que el hecho de que Daphne trabajara en el Caldero Chorreante debía de resultar todo un repelente para él.

—Draco me ha dicho que no te apuntas —dijo Greg sentándose a su lado. Theodore lo miró de reojo y asintió—. Es una pena. Es un buen pellizco.

—No tengo ganas de meterme en líos.

—Ya... Pero realmente no es tan,  _tan,_ peligroso.

—¿Para ti o para él?

Greg se detuvo y frunció el ceño, casi ofendido.

—No eres justo. Ha llamado a sus amigos antes que a desconocidos, Draco se preocupa por nosotros.

Theodore no respondió. Siempre le había resultado una pérdida de tiempo discutir con él sobre Malfoy. Absurdo.

»Él...

—Lo conozco desde antes que tú. No tienes que explicarme cómo es.

Se levantó y alisó la túnica, y sin decir nada más se fue a buscar otra copa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Martes 31 de diciembre de 2002**

—¿Sabes? Creo que deberías cambiar de trabajo —le dijo Theodore una semana después.

Tras la fiesta de Malfoy las cosas habían cambiado, de algún modo. Volverse a juntar les había supuesto una especie de fiebre transitoria en la que todos querían recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pansy había propuesto verse una vez a la semana y en seguida todos habían aplaudido la idea.

Theodore solo había aceptado porque había visto la mirada de Daphne y sabía que le hacía muchísima ilusión.

—¿Y eso por qué? —le preguntó con voz calmada. Llevaba una túnica bonita, de color azul claro y con la parte inferior estampada con lo que parecían copos de nieve.

Lo que no se había esperado era que la primera reunión fuera a ser allí, en su casa. La parte buena es que era en martes, el día que ella libraba, y se había presentado voluntaria para ayudarle a preparar todo.

—No sé. —Daphne estaba haciendo un pastel, para acompañar el té. Mientras esperaba que el bizcocho se hiciera, un bol hechizado estaba montando un poco de nata.

—Si no lo sabes no digas. —Abrió un par de cajones y empezó a rebuscar—. ¿No tienes ningún recipiente más?

Theodore arrugó, distraído, la esquina del periódico que estaba ojeando. Se lo había dado ella nada más entrar por su puerta, con una sonrisa cómplice. «El menos pegajoso, puedo jurarlo», le había dicho con una media sonrisa.

—Podrías intentar montar un negocio —le propuso—. O presentarte a los EXTASIS. Yo podría ayudarte a estudiar. Hay pruebas fuera del colegio para adultos...

—¿Y eso para qué? —Se volteó para mirarlo. Estaba seria y tenía las cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

Se mordió el labio por dentro. No podía decirle porque nadie quería ser camarero. No podía, sin más, ser su sueño. Y no podía estar conforme con lo que ganaba. Trabajaba tanto.

Pero Daphne se enfadaría si le dijera eso. Seguro.

—Creo que puedes aspirar a más. Vales mucho.

Daphne relajó visiblemente su expresión y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ah. Si es por eso no te preocupes. Me gusta lo que hago.

—Ya...

Malfoy le había dicho que le diese un anillo. Quizá era lo que esperaba ella, que llegase un mago y se la llevase a su hogar. Como habían hecho sus padres y sus abuelos. A Theodore la idea le parecía un poco absurda, anticuada.

Estaba seguro que nadie hacía ya eso.

—De cualquier forma, no te niego que Hannah podría pagarme algo más —comentó con voz distraída, rebuscando en las estanterías—. Casi parece que el negocio es mío.

Cerró el periódico, lo dobló escrupulosamente y lo dejó a un lado.

—Podrías decírselo.

—Aún está pagando el traspaso del negocio.

—Es el Caldero Chorreante.

Se levantó y abrió uno de los cajones. Daphne arrugó el ceño, casi enfadada.

—Podrías haber empezado por ahí —protestó cogiendo uno de los recipientes y poniéndolo sobre la encimera—. ¿Rellena de manzana o de chocolate?

Theodore bufó.

»Evidentemente —concedió ella, como si fuera lógico.

* * *

Pansy apuntó con su varita a la botella y la golpeó con seguridad dos veces. El corcho que la taponaba dejó escapar un pitido agudo, como cuando la tetera avisa de que el agua está hirviendo, y después salió disparado.

Theodore se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, observando el recorrido del tapón. Golpeó el techo, cerca de la lámpara, una pared y cayó en una de las esquinas.

—¡Por muchas más reuniones como esta! —gritó. Y Theodore deseó que ninguno de sus vecinos decidiera que ya era suficiente y subiese a pedir que hicieran menos ruido—. Tenemos que vernos más a menudo.

Volcó el contenido de la botella en su copa y, después, empezó a servir a los demás.

»La próxima vez en mi casa. ¿Vale?

—¿El martes que viene? —preguntó con cierta esperanza Daphne. Estaba sentada sobre un taburete, con las piernas muy juntas y la espalda ligeramente encorvada. Y seguía estando guapa. El pelo le caía por uno de sus hombros, en una coleta floja, y sonreía.

A Theodore le dio pena. Pena que no tuviera más que un día libre a la semana. No era justo.

—Creo que deberías abrir una pastelería —dijo sin pensárselo. Probablemente, si hubiese bebido un poco menos, se habría guardado aquel comentario para cuando estuvieran solos.

Daphne levantó lentamente la cabeza, algo sonrojada, y lo miró sin comprender.

—Cocinas muy bien, Daphne —añadió Gregory desde su asiento, entusiasmado. Theodore no tenía ninguna duda de quién iba a reclamar los restos del postre.

—¿Con qué dinero, Greg? —le preguntó con tono cansado.

—Nosotros podríamos darte algo —dijo con simplicidad. Pansy se atragantó y lo miró entre sorprendida y horrorizada—. ¿Qué? Es verdad, llevamos un buen mes.

—Greg, montar un negocio es caro —le dijo con un tono de falsa alegría. Llevaban saliendo casi cuatro años y, a pesar de que todavía no parecía haber ideas de boda a la vista, Pansy ya controlaba en todos los sentidos a su novio.

—Yo también podría darte algo —murmuró—. Tengo algunos ahorros.

—¿Qué? ¡Venga ya! Llevo dos años pidiendo que invirtáis en mi firma de lencería —protestó Blaise dejando su copa sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe— y nadie quiere. ¡Y ahora le regaláis el dinero a Daphne!

—Nadie me está regalando nada. No voy a abrir ninguna tienda, Blaise —replicó ella con frialdad. Estaba muy rígida y había entornado los ojos, claramente a la defensiva.

—Pero... —protestó Gregory.

—Mejor.

—Deberías animarte, Daph —murmuró Millicent con cierto tono de culpabilidad. La realidad era que a todos les había ido más o menos bien... menos a ella.

—¿Queréis dejarlo?

Malfoy se dejó caer junto a Gregory en el sofá y miró la escena. Un par de minutos antes se había ausentado al baño.

—¿Dejar el qué?

—Daphne va a abrir una tienda de dulces —le explicó su amigo—. Le estamos ofreciendo dinero.

—Ah. Bien, vale. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

—¿Tú también, hijo mío? —preguntó ciertamente ofendido Blaise.

—Parad ya —pidió Daphne levantándose con cierta brusquedad. Todos se callaron y la miraron. El rubor de sus mejillas había crecido y tenía los labios apretados—. No os he pedido nada. Dejad de intentar dirigirme la vida. Gracias.

—Daphne —murmuró Theodore incorporándose. Daphne le dirigió una rápida mirada. Estaba enfadada.

—No. Se me ha hecho tarde... me marcho. Mi madre me está esperando para... para... ha preparado la cena.

Pansy tiró de la manga de Theodore para que volviera a sentarse.

—Despedid bien el año —les deseó con cierta amargura.

Daphne utilizó la chimenea.

* * *

**Miércoles 1 de enero de 2003**

—No tenías derecho —le dijo al día siguiente, sirviéndole una generosa taza de té según entraba con un golpe sordo.

El Caldero Chorreante estaba vacío. Probablemente porque la gente había bebido de más y había trasnochado aquella madrugada. O porque preferían pasar esos primeros momentos con la familia.

—Feliz año nuevo a ti también —le deseó.

—¿No deberías estar con tus abuelos? —le preguntó de mala gana, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Dónde está Abbot? —le preguntó a su vez Theodore, ignorándola. Pasar tiempo con sus abuelos le recordaba a la guerra, y a su padre, y eso le deprimía. Prefería pasar la mañana allí, con Daphne. Por muy enfadada que estuviera.

—Se ha levantado enferma. Responde.

—¿Por qué no quieres tener un negocio?

Daphne juntó las cejas y suspiró.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para no poder ponerme enferma, estar agobiada con las facturas y enfrentarme a trabajadores que únicamente quieren escaquearse?

—Abbot está enferma —apuntó.

—Hannah me tiene a mí —replicó con tranquilidad—. Y me paga todos los meses sin excepción.

—Una mierda.

Daphne se echó para atrás, sorprendida por la agresividad de sus palabras.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Eso es cosa mía.

Theodore cogió la taza y se la llevó a los labios. No sabía si estaba decepcionado consigo mismo o con ella. Daphne no dijo nada en un rato. Seguía allí, sentada, sin nada que hacer. Con la barbilla apoyada sobre una de sus manos y la vista perdida.

—No todo el mundo quiere tener su propio negocio —dijo al fin, con un hilillo de voz.

* * *

**Martes 7 de enero de 2003**

El martes siguiente, Daphne no fue a casa de Pansy y Gregory. Mandó una lechuza poco después disculpándose y diciendo que había decidido pasar el día con su madre.

Nadie comentó nada sobre el tema y Blaise aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar una de sus carpetas de bocetos.

—No quiero verlo —murmuró Theodore poniendo la copa en medio. Se suponía que habían quedado para merendar y, en lugar de sacar té y pastas, Pansy los había recibido con copas de champán y canapés.

A Theodore le recordaban a la fiesta en la Masión Malfoy. Probablemente Pansy quería demostrar que tenía la misma clase que ellos.

—¿Por qué no le pides el dinero a tu madre, Blaise? —le preguntó Millicent con tono amable.

—Tú no lo entiendes.

Pansy agarró la carpeta y la abrió sobre su regazo. No se le escapó que apretaba los labios y arrugaba el ceño.

—¿El qué? ¿El que tu madre sea una mujer rica?

Blaise negó con la cabeza y se recostó sobre uno de los divanes que tenían en el salón.

—No tienen pinta de ser muy cómodos, cielo —comentó Pansy pasando los dibujos.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

Pansy arqueó las cejas. Malfoy soltó una risa débil y negó con la cabeza.

—No triunfas, ¿eh?

—Dejadlo. Dámelos.

—Ni de coña. Mira este, Theo. —Pansy se inclinó hacia él, enseñándole uno de los dibujos de Blaise. Era una mujer exuberante pintada a carboncillo. Del sujetador salían cientos de tiras conectadas entre sí, como si fueran telarañas, que pasaban por su cuello y su tronco.

—No tiene pinta de ser demasiado cómodo, ¿no?

—No. —Pansy pasó otra hoja—. Este es horrible, por Merlín, Blaise, ¿en qué demonios piensas?

Malfoy rio.

—A mí no me parecen tan horribles —opinó Gregory inclinándose hacia los dibujos.

—Eso es porque no te los tienes que poner tú.

Pansy cerró la carpeta y se la pasó a Blaise.

»Necesitas hacer algo con tu vida. De una vez por todas.

—Ya hago algo con mi vida.

—De provecho, idiota.

—Hablando de cosas de provecho —intervino Millicent—, ¿qué se sabe de Daphne?

—La muy orgullosa no quiere aceptar nuestra ayuda. Que se joda —replicó Pansy con malicia. Como si hubiese sido iniciativa suya ayudarla y ahora estuviera profundamente ofendida.

—Dice que no quiere tener un negocio —murmuró Theodore, algo incómodo por revelar algo así. Pero quizá así la dejaran tranquila. Se sentía culpable por haberlo sacado en medio de todos—. Que es mucha responsabilidad y que no la quiere.

—Qué boba.

—Ni que tú hicieras algo con tu vida, Parkinson —replicó con malhumor—. Seguro que ni siquiera has preparado tú estos canapés.

—Claro que no, los he comprado —respondió con cierto tono de orgullo.

—No lo entiendes.

—Puedo hablar con mi padre —intervino Millicent—. Desde que murió mi abuela los dulces del restaurante los compra.

—¿La vas a sacar de un bar para meterla en una cocina? —preguntó Blaise con cierto fastidio.

—No trabajaría tantas horas.

—Abbot le cae bien —añadió Theodore, no muy seguro de si le gustaría la idea.

Malfoy bufó.

»¿Qué?

—Abbot es una gorda idiota.

—Y tú eres un amor de persona, Draco —replicó con fastidio Millicent.

—No te estoy llamando gorda a ti —murmuró con genuina inocencia, girando la cabeza hacia ella.

—Que te den.

—¿Pero qué coño te pasa? —insistió Malfoy con un claro tono de burla—. ¿Es que estás enamorada de Longbottom o algo así?

—¿Sabes? —dijo ella, reincorporándose y levantando la barbilla—. Es precisamente por estas cosas por las que no tienes amigos fuera de este círculo. Si Tracey y Sally-Anne no están aquí es porque no te aguantan.

Theodore contuvo el aliento, casi sorprendido. Nadie dijo nada, ni se movió, casi con miedo a que aquello desembocara en el apocalipsis. Malfoy apretó los labios con furia. Millicent levantó la barbilla.

—Qué ovarios tienes —dijo, inclinando la cabeza.

Parpadeó con sorpresa. Aquellos dos podrían haber supuesto el final de aquellas reuniones de los martes, solo con una palabra más. Le costaba creer que Malfoy hubiese cedido en aquella batalla.

—Gracias —respondió ella sonriendo con tranquilidad.

—A mí me caes bien —murmuró Gregory torpemente. Malfoy asintió, distraído.

—Entonces... vamos a intentar conservar a mis pocos amigos. ¿Cómo ayudamos a Daphne? —Malfoy intentó usar un tono ligero, pero no lo consiguió. Resultó amargo y dubitativo, como si temiese que todos se levantaran y se marcharan tras sus palabras. Se notaba que Millicent había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

—Quizá a Theo se le ocurra algo. Es el que mejor la conoce —dijo Pansy con un brillo de maldad en los ojos.

Blaise silbó provocativamente, reclinándose hacia detrás.

—Y tanto que la tiene que conocer.

—Ahora no la toméis conmigo —gruñó Theodore negando la cabeza—. Estábamos hablando de Malfoy el huraño.

—Venga, no seas tonto.

—Yo ya se lo dije en la fiesta. Tiene que atacar —apuntó Gregory con seguridad. Theodore negó con la cabeza.

—Dejadlo ya. Daphne y yo somos amigos.

—A Daphne le gustaba Theo cuando estábamos en el colegio, siempre hablaba de él —apuntó Millicent.

—No hables como si yo no estuviera aquí —gruñó. Aunque, en cierta forma, la confesión se abrió paso a través de él. Era una oleada de esperanza.

—Te la tienes que tirar de una vez —insistió Gregory.

—A mí lo que me extraña es que tú hayas conseguido tirarte a Pansy, animal —contraatacó.

—Tienes que tirártela de una vez —lo apoyó sistemáticamente Pansy, levantando la copa.

Se revolvió en su asiento.

—Parad ya.

—¡Se está poniendo rojo! —le pinchó Millicent, Theodore negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No estábamos hablando de eso —protestó débilmente.

—Dejad a Nott en paz —intervino Malfoy de mala gana.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que todos los ojos acabaron en él, con mayor o menos sorpresa. Pansy esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y se mojó los labios.

—Aguafiestas.

* * *

**Miércoles 8 de enero de 2003**

—Tengo que contarte algo.

Daphne se sentó en su mesa sin decir nada más. Estaba emocionada, podía notarlo. Tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa amplia en los labios.

—¿Hoy no hay té? —preguntó Theodore en tono de falsa alarma. Ella rio y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

—No, bobo. Es algo importante.

—Tienes toda mi atención —le prometió con voz queda.

Daphne se mojó los labios antes de empezar.

—Tenías razón. Yo... —Miró a ambos lados, casi nerviosa de decirlo en voz alta—. No puedo ser camarera toda la vida.

Theodore sonrió.

—Eso es genial. El padre de Millicent tiene un puesto en su restaurante para...

—¿Qué? —preguntó desorientada Daphne, echándose hacia atrás y haciendo una mueca, desorientada.

—Bueno, ya sabes, lo que estuvimos hablando el otro día. De que haces unos postres riquísimos.

Daphne se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no. No me refiero a eso. —Pasó la mano por su pelo y cerró los ojos—. Hablé con Astoria. De... de lo que estuvimos hablando.

—¿Y?

—Pues, tuvo una idea.

—¿Tu hermana?

—Oye, no seas malo. Sí, ella tuvo una idea. Un negocio.

Theodore asintió.

—Eso está bien, ¿qué tipo de negocio?

—Una editorial. Vamos a editar libro. Entre las dos.

Parpadeó, sorprendido. No se lo habría esperado ni en un millón de años.

—¿Qué tipo de libros?

—Novelas. —Daphne le agarró la mano, estaba temblando—. Vamos a empezar publicando el libro que escribí cuando estábamos Hogwarts. Hemos estado corrigiéndolo toda la semana.

—¿Escribiste una novela? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Era una forma de liberar tensiones durante nuestro último año. Yo... Bueno, me venía bien.

Asintió.

—Me muero de ganas de leerlo.

—No es nada del otro mundo, ¿eh? —dijo, tapándose la cara con una de las manos. Avergonzada.

—Estoy seguro de que es genial —replicó con sinceridad. Estaba maravillado, era como mirar a una persona nueva—. ¿De qué va?

Daphne negó levemente con la cabeza. No dejaba de sonreír.

—Ya lo verás.

—Entonces, ¿te vas a dedicar a ello? ¿Vas a cambiarte el nombre a Daphne Lockhart?

—Qué tonto eres —dijo entre risas, negando con la cabeza—. De cualquier forma, ahí está. La comunidad mágica necesita más autores de referencia.

—Bueno, ¿entonces me traes ese té y me sigues contando cosas sobre esa editorial?

Giró ligeramente la cabeza y asintió.

—No salgas corriendo. Dame un par de minutos.

Theodore la observó mientras se alejaba, intentando añadir aquella nueva información a lo que sabía de Daphne. Parecía increíble que detrás de esa sonrisa existiera una pequeña escritora. Nunca había hablado de ello. Normalmente era él el que contaba las historias.

Daphne volvió al rato y se sentó a su lado. Llevaba dos tazas y una botella de ginebra medio vacía.

—Para celebrarlo —dijo echando un buen chorro a una de las dos.

—Yo no quiero. Con todas estas reuniones estoy bebiendo mucho. —Tomó aire—. Sigo teniendo esos ahorros, por si Astoria y tú necesitáis un pequeño empujón.

—Oh. —Parecía un poco cortada. Dudó un instante antes de continuar—. No te preocupes, Theo. Ya lo tenemos pensado. Vamos a vender la casa para costearlo todo.

—En serio, tengo ese dinero parado. En el fondo me estarías haciendo un favor.

—De ninguna manera.

—¿Y dónde vais a vivir?

—Esperamos sacar un buen pico de la casa. Compraremos otra, más pequeña. Probablemente muggle, ya la registraremos en el Ministerio.

»Sale más barato. ¿Sabes?

Asintió.

—¿Y el bar?

—Seguiré trabajando aquí. Por lo menos durante un tiempo, hasta que arranque la cosa y hasta que Hannah consiga a alguien para que me sustituya.

—Bien.

Probó el té. El sabor amargo contrarrestaba con el exceso de azúcar. Era como aquella situación. Le hubiese encantado poder ayudarla, pero no podía dejar de alegrarse por el paso que acababa de dar.

»Bueno, ¿y cómo habéis llamado a la editorial?

—«Monte helado».

Qué romántico.

* * *

**Miércoles 9 de enero de 2003**

Aquella vez, cuando entró en el Caldero Chorreante, no vio a Daphne de un simple vistazo. En su lugar, vio a Blaise sentado en una esquina. Tardó un instante en moverse de la entrada. Parecía que estaba trabajando, agachado sobre un cuaderno de dibujo.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó sentándose a su lado, sin saludar.

Blaise no levantó la mirada. A un lado tenía una jarra con cerveza de mantequilla prácticamente sin tocar. El carboncillo no paraba de moverse, como si estuviese hechizado.

—Haz el favor de moverte un poco. Te has entado en medio de la luz.

—¿Eh?

Por fin lo miró. Sonrió con cierto cinismo al otro lado de su cuaderno.

—¿Qué te parece? —Blaise giró su cuaderno y le enseñó lo que había estado dibujando. Había llenado todos los bordes de color negro, muy denso, y en medio había una pareja.

Parecían jóvenes, amigos, novios. Se daban la mano. Y detrás de ellos había una sombra.

—¿Ya no dibujas porno? —Cogió el cuaderno para mirarlo más de cerca—. Está muy bien, ¿qué es?

—Para el libro de Daphne.

Theodore levantó la cabeza. Dudó un instante, ¿le había entendido bien? ¿Daphne aceptaba la ayuda de Blaise y no la suya?

—¿Te lo ha pedido? —lo dijo con resquemor, apenas pudo contenerse. Blaise sonrió y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, soltando el carboncillo.

—Ah, ah —dijo con una risa queda—. No te preocupes: donde tengas la olla no metas la poya.

Dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa.

—¿Ya no diseñas lencería bizarro femenina? —insistió.

—He hecho un parón temporal. Ya sabes, para sacar un poco de pasta.

Theodore arrugó el ceño.

—Venga ya. Tú no necesitas dinero.

—Tú no lo entiendes —replicó con cierta amargura—. Me llevo tres sickles por cada libro que vendamos.

—Si, eso solucionará cualquier problema que pudieras tener.

—Que te den.

Volvió a mirar a los chicos del dibujo. Llevaban el uniforme que habían llevado ellos mismos en el colegio.

—¿Tú te lo has leído?

—Solo un par de capítulos. Lo justo para hacerme una idea de los personajes y de la trama.

—¿Y?

—Es flojo —respondió con tranquilidad.

—¿Y tú qué coño sabes de literatura? —saltó ofendido

—Ea, ea. Tranquilito.

Tamborileó la mesa, intentando pensar con claridad.

—¿Dónde está?

—Organizando unas cosas en el almacén. Si quieres pedir tienes que ir a la barra.

Giró la cabeza. Abbot no era la razón por la que pasaba todo su tiempo libre en aquel tugurio.

—Da igual.

—No te cabrees, pero lo que estuvimos hablando el otro día…

—¿El qué?

—Vosotros.

Suspiró.

—No hay un nosotros —dijo con fastidio.

—Eso es porque sois un par de idiotas. Habla con ella. Invítala a cenar, ¡algo!

—Ella no quiere nada mío —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ni siquiera ha querido que la ayude a montar su editorial. Seguro que tú te has enterado antes que yo de todo esto.

—¿En serio te has enfadado? Venga, Nott.

—¿Por qué os tenéis que meter todos?

—Porque cuando estáis juntos sois insoportables. Las miradas, las sonrisitas. Es enfermizo.

Volvió a golpear levemente la mesa y se levantó.

—Yo me largo.

—¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? —insistió con un deje de fastidio.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y, detrás de ella, estaba Daphne. Llevaba un chaquetón ceñido a la cintura y un bolso grande y pesado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido, echándose a un lado.

—Bueno, Blaise me dijo que te habías ido sin cenar y pensé en darme un salto para dejarte una empanada.

Le tendió una bolsa de papel marrón.

»¿Me invitas a tomar algo?

—Gracias. Y siéntate, donde quieras.

—También te he traído una copia del libro, a ver qué te parece.

Daphne pasó al pequeño salón y se sentó en una esquina del sofá. Theodore se quedó mirándola un momento antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Tengo té y zumo de pera..

—Merlín santo, Theo, necesitas ir a la compra más a menudo.

—Ya sabes que casi no paso tiempo en casa.

—El zumo.

»¡Te dejo la copia sobre la mesita del café! —le gritó desde el otro lado de la casa. Theodore sonrió, cogió los cubiertos y el zumo y se apresuró a volver.

—Genial, tengo muchas ganas de leerlo. Me dijo Blaise que iba a colaborar en el proyecto.

—Solo quiere una oportunidad de demostrar lo que vale. Como todos.

Sonrió.

—Me gustaría que me dejaras ayudar a mí también.

—Lo estoy haciendo. Quiero tu opinión, Theo.

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a ella.

—Tengo la impresión de que no es suficiente.

—No seas tonto. Dame esos platos —le pidió alargando la mano—. La empanada no es de jamón esta vez, solo quedaba de manzana y bacón.

—Vale.

—¿Y qué te ha pasado últimamente? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Daphne colocó una mano sobre su rodilla y le miró. Theodore supuso que ese era uno de esos momentos en los que uno debía inclinarse y besarla.

O quizá no. Quizá solo era una amiga que necesitaba apoyo.

—Mañana te contaré lo que me parece.


End file.
